Vallerie Brun
Vallerie Brun is an evolved human that has special abilities. Vallerie originally comes from Paris, France but moved to America with her parents. She now lives in New York and studies as a student. She was attending Arlington University in Virginia, until she dropped out and decided to take up the job of helping people with special abilities. People often find it hard to communicate to Vallerie as she tends to mix her French and English together when speaking. She now works in helping evolved humans like herself, whilst working how to cope, learn and use her abilities to her advantage and try not to hurt people. As well as this she trains at ''JCTF'' were she learns what she can do with her special abilities and how she could eventually teach others. Brief History Originally Vallerie came from Paris. She moved to New York with her parents when she was fourteen years of age. Vallerie always knew she was different, but not in the way as she thought she will have abilities- she knew she was different as she speculated if her parents were in fact her real parents. This was because as Vallerie's parents were both calm, ordinary people and she was different. Vallerie noticed the difference, in attitude, emotional behaviour and physical appearences, she then confronted her parents about it and began asking questions. However Vallerie has no recollection of this and now shows no signs of ideas or thought about if or if not her parents are her real parents. When moving to New York, Vallerie began to settle in. She began to find it difficult with the language communication barriers, as she was more use to speaking French than English, naturally. Vallerie has shown now that she can speak well English but tends to mix up her sentences by using both of the languages. At the age of eighteen Vallerie discovered her abilities. Vallerie discovered her first ability when in New York. She was being followed with a man, who said that he was "like her", meaning that he may of been an evolved human and was after her abilities. Whilst terrified and scared, Vallerie manifested her ability and conjured a dragon to protect herself. It seemed that the dragon that she had created was calm towards her but was not at the man who was following Vallerie, showing that she was manipulating the creature as well. An evolved human came from the Organisation to help Vallerie and cover up the mess she had made. When Vallerie left and went home, she didn't realise that her other abilities seemed to have manifested as well. This led to the near death of her boyfriend. When she kissed him, she absorbed the energy and life of him, leaving him unconcious. Vallerie believed she had killed him and ran off, later calling Lowri for help. When her boyfriend was healed, he seemed to hate and fear her questioning what she was. He left and dumped her. Vallerie felt responsible for nearly killing him and was starting to doubt whether she should or should not live. After taking an amount of unknown medication in order for her to over dose and die, she waited for the effects of it to happen- but nothing happened. This was due to her other ability, reactive adaptation. Vallerie began to discover the capabilities of her ability and discovered a certain hunger that she gained from absorbing the life out of things. This hunger led her to go to hospital and absorb the life of three patients. She said that it was a like her "feeding" the hunger, and that she gains a nice tingling sensation when taking the life. It also seems that Vallerie's ability seems to want to absorb the life of things that are older, like elderly people or large oak tree's. this is because she gains more energy from it, as the older the living thing is the more life, past and experience it has had, to which she gains. After this event and realising exactly what she has done, she called the help of the Organisation. Jack came to her help and told her that they would help her. Angela came and stated that she had a dream about Vallerie. Angela says; "That girl is going to kill thousands of people, she is going to destroy buildings, create beings that you couldn't think of in your wildest dreams. That girl- is danger." This shows the massive amount of potential and harm that Vallerie's abilities are capable of doing. Special Abilities Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion Vallerie has the ability to create any biological being or organism that she can think of and then be able to manipulate it at will, as well as deleting it from existence. She is able to create any biological thing, as well as herself and control them either through her emotions or by hand gestures or movement and maybe mentally too. When using the ability, she must be able to think of what she creates as she is able to create any biological thing, meaning that she could even create plants or beings that may not even exist. Vallerie is only able to manipulate the things she creates and she is only able to remove the things she creates too. With this ability, Vallerie is theoretically able to control plants, animals, replicates of herself and living organisms that she creates. It has been shown that she accidentally creates various biological things in order to protect herself from harm. She showed this when she created a dragon to protect herself and a large pheonix. This also means that Vallerie is capable of creating living things to whatever size she desires, meaning she could create giant spiders for example. Life Absorption Her other ability is the power to absorb the life of any living thing by touching it. This works when there is physical contact between Vallerie and the living thing. Her body automatically absorbs the energy and life of the living thing which drains the life from it. For a person to die with the use of this ability, physical contact needs to remain for a sufficient amount of time. Vallerie says that the ability feels that she is "feeding" which may mean that she either needs to absorb life in order to feed her hunger, she feels some unwanted desire to absorb life or that she gains the energy from the life she absorbs. Vallerie has shown that she cannot control this ability as it works all of the time. It is not known if she will ever conciously gain control of it and be able to use it for her advantage, whenever she wishes. It seems that the ability is difficult to control even is you are able to conciously use it whenever. However Vallerie has described the ability as a "unsurprising pleasure" which shows that Vallerie does gain some sort of feeling or emotion that she enjoys, whether she likes it or not. Reactive Adaptation The last ability that Vallerie has is reactive adaptation. This ability allows Vallerie to be able to allow herself to react in any given situation, meaning that her body will adapt to any environment or situation she has been placed in. As well as allowing her body to adapt physically to any environment she, herself is able to react to any situation, such as being faced against another ability. This ability works instantly in most cases but can later develop to have concious control over, unless Vallerie is in a life threatning situation then she will be able to adapt her body into surviving. When underwater she will be able to breathe and grow gills (similar to a fish) as well as have webbed hands and feet. This will happen whilst she remains underwater. It seems that this ability allows Vallerie to almost stay concious in any situation and that she is able to adapt her mind and emotions as well. This may be by being able to gain some source of knowledge or information instantly in some situations, even though Vallerie would not understand how she acquired the information. However it is not know when Vallerie is adapting to any situation as the effect is not always visible. It seems that she is naturally intelligent but this maybe the result of the use of her ability. Appearance Vallerie has a rather stunning beauty about her and may seem fragile to others but she's very tough skinned and sturdy. She has chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair which flows gently behind her but sometimes flows over her shoulders. Mainly Vallerie ties her hair back. Her skin is quite light and soft even though she is tough skinned. On Vallerie's left cheek she has a slight scar, it is very faint but recognisable if close up to her. Valerie is also quite tall and stands about 5"9/5"10. She also wears her necklace around her at all times, which has a locket. There is said to be a picture in there but she does not know who it is of as she is unable to open the locket due to it being stuck somehow. It is also interesting that Vallerie does not know the importance of the locket as she does not contain any memory of it due to her memory loss, however she seems to be fond of it and knows that it has some importance to her, somehow. Family Category:Characters